Accident & its Consequences
by Morpheus Dream Maker
Summary: At the annual Ministry Christmas party Harry slips away to be alone and is followed by his best friend Hermione to his office. Inside before the night is done and over many goblets of wine. Harry and Hermione commit a serious accident and with it must now weather the consequences from family and friends alike.Their only hope is to cling to their new feelings in order to survive.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series; it is the prosperity of the J. K. Rowling, the publishers Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. All that I own are the original characters introduced and the plot of this fanfic story that you are about to read.

**Author's Note:** First off to my unnamed reviewer and hater of Harry and Hermione. If you've decided to check out this fanfic, let me assure you that this isn't a standard Harry/Hermione affair fic. I don't plan to make Harry and Hermione perfectly alright with what they have done, but simply human and I don't intend to place any the largest share of the blame for it on Ron or Ginny. Harry and Hermione are I know in the wrong but then again I am just going to make them very human and if not liked at least understood.

Secondly, I would just like to thank HPGunshot for giving me the idea that I playfully refer to Harry and Hermione's private parts as a wand and a cauldron. I truly think you had a talent when you used that your fanfic with the sex Ed textbook going to Hogwarts in your fic Her Story: Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**The Accident**

* * *

"Harry," a slightly brushy haired brunette woman shouted out amidst the clatter of the doors of the lift she in opened, while doors to the other lift closed. The thirty-seven old woman stepped out of her lift and into the corridor of the Ministry of Magic's level two namely the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her brandy brown eyes easily spied the dark haired man she was following, as he and his flowing green robes with red trim turned down a corner at the end of the corridor. The corridor that lead into heart of the department, she cursed silently at the slender fit of the hem of her red with green trimmed Christmas robes that slowed her pursuit of the man called Harry.

The brunette, brushy haired woman reached quickly into the small shoulder purse, pulled out a yellowish white looking drumstick, and directed the tip to the hem of her robes on the left side. She guided the tip up to three fourth of the way up the side of her robes as they slit apart where the drumstick had been pointed. Finished with the front she craned her head over her right shoulder and aimed the drumstick again at the hem and then guided it up to about three inches below the right cheek of her heart shaped derriere and exposed the black tights upon her slender and firm legs.

Now able to move more freely the woman began to sprint down the corridor and ignored the festive scenes of gentle snow fall on fair light strung up about evergreens or fairy lights on the outside of cozy cottages and quaint little houses. She burst through the double doors at the end of the corridor she had turned down and into the cubical jungle, which was the Auror section. Her brandy eyes caught sight of the movement at the far end of the cubical jungle as the man turned a corner again but the woman hurried down between the all the cubicles and turned into the corner to watch the door to a office as it slides shut behind her quarry.

She strolled easily down the corridor and stopped before the doorway as her eyes gazed over the cider paneled door with a silver plaque engraved in the hand written that the thirty year old woman know so fondly as her friend Harry Potter's. Taking a deep breath, she studied the plaque and grinned while reading playfully at the inscription that read as followed.

**Head Auror**

**Harry James Potter**

**2007-present**

Giving a slight giggle, she glances towards where a doorknob was for a normal door and then waves her drumstick over the silvery plate. The door then swished aside with a very gentle hiss and the brunette woman stepped over the threshold and into many candle lit office. Her eyes quickly took in the stack of filing cabinets along the either side of office separated by candle brackets at waist level around the office. Along the wall with the door frame to her left, a long black couch stretched out beneath the one way windows of the office to the corridor beyond. Two short backed cushioned wooden chairs to her right side, though her eyes moved quickly to the center of the room and the man seated behind a very elegant cherry stained desk.

She spied the picture frames on the desk and even the calendar blotter trimmed in black dragon hide. Her gaze than rose to catches the sight of Harry Potter seated with a dragon hide boot propped on the corner of his desk and a silver goblet in his right hand and a dark red wine bottle just beside the heel of his booted foot. She gasped at the sight though what surprised her most was both his closed eyes and weary frustration expression written heavily upon his face.

"Look Auror Rigby, if you want to know what your job performance score is, I've told you at the party it won't be done until the beginning of the next ye-." Harry irritated rant trailed off as he rose fluidly from his chair to his feet before he then closed his eyes that had gone wide behind his silver-rimmed spectacles at the sight of the woman in his office. "Oh Merlin, Hermione I am so very sorry about that," Harry rushed to apologize and then glanced over the affective and slender faced witch before him. "I thought you might be the newbie Auror Allen Rigby, who has just got out of training this month."

"Forget it Harry," Hermione murmured as she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and smiled warmly at her best friend and brother-in-law, while she watched his expression slightly soften. Harry then moved to set down the goblet in his right hand and then pulls out his own drum stick like wand from the inside of his robes left sleeve. Harry then moved to wave it in the air and conjure up an elegant cherry wooden chair with curved feet and armrest and a burgundy covered padding for the back and seat in front of his desk.

"Thank you Hermione, and please take a seat," said Harry as he gestured to the chair he had conjured up while he returned his drumstick like white wand. His eyes slightly widening as his green eyes spied the shift in Hermione's robe and the brief exposure of her black tight left leg as she took her seat in the offered chair. "Ah, Hermione would you like something to drink?" Harry asked and was glad that she gave him an affirmative nod and he quickly ducked his head behind the corner of his desk while feeling his cheek heat up with a bit of blush.

Harry reaches down into the bottom draw of his desk corner to fish out another silver goblet while he pondered why he was blushing now that he spotted Hermione's tights clad leg. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen any part of his best female friend and sister-in-law's legs before, like when she had worn a bathing-costume or when she worn knee length business skirts to the Ministry. Harry had begun thinking that his blushing had than been caused by the liquor he had consumed down in the atrium at Ministry's Christmas party, and the half goblet of wine he gulped down in his own office before Hermione had entered. He straighten up only a moment later after the thought entered his mind and set the extra silver goblet down beside his own on his desk.

"So, Harry why did you leave the Christmas party so early and way did ignore me when I called out your name earlier?" Hermione began to ask while Harry filled up his goblet a bit more and then poured a good measure of the dark ruby red, floral wine into the empty goblet. Harry set down the wine glass before he lifted up the extra goblet to Hermione who leaned forward slightly in the chair and caused Harry get a glimpse down the unusually slightly lower cut of her Christmas robes to spy a bit of the blackness of Hermione's simple bra beneath her robes. Her movement also caused her robes to shift about her lap and gave him another look at her left black tights clad leg, before she straighten back up in the chair.

Harry slowly reclined back in his chair as he picked up his goblet and hoisted his booted feet up to rest on the corner of his desk. He then glanced over his shoulder at the emerald wallpapered wall and to the simple black rimmed Muggle style clock. The hands of which showed that it was only ten forty-five and then he glanced back to stared at Hermione. "Ah, well Hermione, you know that I don't care much about such Ministry's affairs like their Christmas parties. Unlike my wife, who truly enjoys coming to such things in order to socializing with Ministry big wigs," Harry commented with a chuckle as he took a few sips from his goblet, while his eyelids droop half way down over his eyes. "As for not hearing you earlier, I am sorry but I sort of had Weasley, Potter business on my mind, emphasis on Weasley. Which is my trouble with Ginny, but mostly I have been having a hard time dealing with one Auror Weasley!"

Hermione winced at the way in which Harry spoke about her husband and then flashed a bit of an apologetic smile at her friend behind his desk. "Sorry about that Harry, I truly don't know what has gotten into him lately. I mean he seemed a bit obsessed about the assignment before he left for Ireland in mid-September." Hermione then lifted her goblet in her to take a few small sips of the dark ruby red liquid. The very smooth and richly sweet tasting liquor caused her to lick absently at her lips with her tongue several times, before she spoke up into the silence of the Head Auror's office. "This is some very good wine, Harry what is it and where did you get it, might I ask?" Hermione asked in order to steer the subject away from either of their spouses, while she glanced over to the reclining figure of her best friend and brother-law.

"Oh, it is just Fleur de Passion, vintage seventeen-fifty-eight." Harry replied casually as a smirk flared up as Hermione sputtered noisy, a very shell-shocked expression on her face. She then sat up straighter in her chair across from him in his office so late and night, during the Ministry Christmas party down in the Ministry's atrium.

"Harry, are you sure we should be drinking this wine at all?" Hermione cut in as Harry opened his mouth while her expression softened and stared curiously over Harry's face and eyes. "I mean even modern day bottles of Fleur de Passions are quite expensive, but one that is two hundred and fifty-nine years old must be worth at least half a million Galleons at the least."

"Well don't worry yourself, Hermione I have five more bottles of the same vintage." Harry said and then took a long sip from his goblet as Hermione sputtered again and mindlessly raised her goblet to her lips to take a sip of the expensive richly sweet and smooth wine. "Now how I came to have this and the other five bottles is simple enough, before you interrupted me earlier. You see is simply come to the aid of Monsieur Jacques Lavigne, whose family mind you just coincidentally has been making and bottling Fleur de Passion for centuries." Commented Harry before he finished his goblet of the wine dropped his feet back to the floor.

He then rose from his chair to leans over to pick up the bottle and pour another goblet full for himself before glanced and gestured with the bottle to Hermione's goblet. She giving a slow nod and held out her goblet for him to refill hers, before he dropped back into his seat to continue his story. "Anyway you know me, I saw him along with his wife and two children being accosted in Hogmeade by six members of the Bloody Circle Thorns. So there I go rashly jumping in to defend the family of four from being terrorized or harmed, so duel the dark wizards and in process capture every one of them."

"That is a fine story Harry, but where does the six," Hermione said before she paused to giggle and then take a few sips of her freshly refilled goblet and sit back more in the chair. Her left hand reaching down to slip through the slit in her robes to rub the inside of her black tights clad thigh as she felt the alcohol cause a slow simmer within her stomach. "Bottles of wine come into play and how did you get them?"

"Well that is easy enough Hermione, because it seems that the Monsieur Lavigne was so grateful for my intervention, and so he gave me as a gift a six bottle box of wine, his family has kept secretly safe since the founding of their family's wine making venture." Harry finished and then fell silent as he begin to sip very deeply at the wine in his goblet and gaze very warmly over his friend from head to stomach over the front edge of his desk.

Harry and Hermione remained silent while continuing to pour out the wine into their goblets for the next fifteen to twenty minutes both getting a bit dunker with each goblet, though they enjoyed the silent company of the other in Harry's office. "Hermione I do know what truly is the trouble at home between Ginny and me," said Harry abruptly as he broke the silence and closed his eyes while rubbing his left hand over his forehead and through his fringe. Hermione opened her eyes and then silently nodded as she readily listened to Harry's voice that strangely had a bit of bitterness and a bit of sadness buried inside. "You see, she suffers from the very infections illness of Molly Weasley-it is. I mean for years Ginny lived in the same house with her mother, who truly fretted and bemoaned the fact that her husband Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father wasn't ambitious enough and enjoyed his position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Harry paused there as he threw back his head and pushes up his silver-rimmed spectacles from over his eyes as tears began to flow down his cheeks in the soft light of the bracketed candles around his office. "The worse part about this illness," Harry softly murmured in a bubbly sad voice as he fought back a fruitless battle against the tears. "My wife has it even worse that even being the Head of the Aurors isn't enough and she so wants me to stride to higher and higher positions like the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or even the Minister's position." Harry then throw his body violently forward to lean forward quickly in his chair as he slam very loudly and forcefully his goblet down onto the blotter upon the top of his desk. "It doesn't even matter to her that I don't care for those positions because I dislike the politics I would have to play in those roles. By Merlin's blood and decaying body I can barely tolerate the politics I have to handle just in my current position!"

"Well I guess Ron suffers from a similar illness though it is not directed outward but inward upon his very person," Hermione said after a few silent moments as Harry fiercely wiped the tears repeatedly from his cheek and Hermione finished the last six sips of wine from her goblet. "I mean he has truly been very drive of late with ambition that could fill several of the largest Gringotts vault in Diagon Alley. I mean I know he has a bit of an inferiority complex that settled down for a while, but now it is back again. Especially with you being the Head of the Aurors and me slowly but surely climbing higher up in the Department of Magical Law and might one day in the future I will become both his and your boss as Head of the Department."

"Yeah, well Ron's simply has his wand aimed for my job, though he doesn't seem to realize that first he has to follow my orders until he is mature enough to learn to be a proper leader of both male and female Aurors." Harry says with a scuff and still much of the bitterness, and sadness but also a flicker of anger now. "I mean take the undercover mission he is on right now," Harry punctuating his words with a wild gesture of his arms and hands. "All our sources say that the Bloody Circle Thorns actives are dying down for the holiday, and yet he wants to continue to try and infiltrates the Irish wing of the dark gathering or wizards and witches." Harry strings up so quickly from his chair that it shocks Hermione who was slightly beginning to doze off a bit. "Rather than come home as he was ordered to do so. He can spend time with his family he is annoying and keeping other Aurors and the Irish hit wizards from enjoying a holiday break, especially when he missing out on taking his very intelligent, sweet, and so breathtakingly fanciable wife to the Ministry Christmas party."

Hermione's brown eyes suddenly flicker over Harry with a very strange look as a slight blush heats up her cheeks and she moves to grasps the bottle of wine by its neck, only to find that Harry had decided at the same time to grasps for it. Harry and Hermione found themselves staring deeply into the others eyes with their faces very close and each one hand on the neck of the wine bottle for a few long heart beat seconds. Neither one knew who did first or if they had moved at the same time as the leaned forward tilting their heads to the side just before their lips locked themselves together in a very passionately drunk kiss. Their eyelids slowly drooped while both of them moved around the corners of the desk to meet in the center, without breaking the kiss as their tongues leap out to begin to intertwine with the others at a feverish rate.

Harry was the first one to than very reluctantly break the kiss as his hands reached down to grasps Hermione by the waist and hoists her off her feet before he set her down on the side of his desk and lowered his lips to devour very hungrily at the hollow of her throat. His actions causing Hermione to moan with pleasure as her hands reaches to the back of his robes and begins to bunch it up together before peeling it up his body and over the back of his head. Harry allowed his robes to dangle off his arms for a few minutes while he dipped his head into the collar of Hermione's robes and flick his tongue over the slight cleavage of exposed flesh, before pulling back and tossing his robes onto the floor carelessly. Hermione then bowed her head and begun to unbutton the buttons of his white dress shirt and lowers her head down to begin to nibble at sternum of his chest as she opened up his shirt.

Meanwhile Harry slipped his hands up and under the skirt of her robes and up to begin to caress very lovingly at the outside, front and insides of her thighs as she slowly removes his shirt from his body. They both extracting moans of passion and pleasure in each other at their caresses with hands and lips before Hermione hopped off the side of Harry's desk and tossed his shirt aside. Harry then moves to grasps the hem of Hermione's robes and easily lifted it up her body and other her head as she raised her arms willing to get out of the festive robes of hers.

Hermione then stood only in her bra tights and shoes as Hermione's slender fingers reached out to unbutton his tan slacks while she wiggled out of her shoes and Harry followed suit. Harry only just tugged off his socks when Hermione slowly sunk down onto her knees before him peeling his slacks down to expose his black pants with silver strips on the side. Harry reached down his right hand to the back of her head, slips his fingers through her brushy brown hair, and snaked his left hand under her right armpit to hoist her to her feet before him. "You are the most beautiful and breathtaking Goddess of Christmas that I have ever laid my eyes upon," Harry said seriously through his drunken haze as his green eyes tenderly swept down and then up her nearly naked body before him.

"You would say anything to get into the knickers of any witch my very handsome and amazing Harry James Potter." Hermione teases with a little giggle and she reached back to unfasten the clasps of her bra and then flings it to reveal her milky white firm breast with the galleon size nipples already stiffly jutted out from her rounded smooth breasts. While Harry took in the new and amazing sight before him Hermione snatched up the bottle of wine by its neck and then brought the tip to her lips to take several long gulps of wine, before a mischievous grin crosses her lips as she lifts the bottle from them. She then looking to Harry as his hands reaches out to grasps the underside of her breasts as she pours the rest of the wine down onto the center of her chest and breasts.

The wine splash against her sternum before then flows down in rivulets over her rounded breasts and through the valley between the very smooth and firm mounds of flesh, as Harry's eyes erupt suddenly with an intense lusting thirsty for both the wine and the exposed flesh before him. His head diving in to lap hungry at both the richly sweet wine and the even sweeter flesh of his drunken best friend and sister-law, while his tongue lapped at Hermione's flesh and as she moaned with growing pleasure Harry and she blindly moved for the couch within the nice sized office. When they reached it Hermione would topple down onto her back upon the couch Harry cover her with his body upon the couch, that had instantly upon their landing on it expanded from being the size of a normal couch into that of a king sized bed.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed briefly before their hands and lips begin to explore each other's bodies. They began to rub their still clothed lower bodies together in slow and measured movements all the while unaware that the flickering flames of the candles around the office had grown higher and continued to shift wildly between red, orange and blue. The candles seeming to be feeling off either the wizard and witches sexual arousal or intense pulsations of their combined magical power escaping from their very heated and drunken passion inflamed bodies.

It was at least ten minutes of wrestling about exploring each others' bodies with their hands and lips before Harry removed Hermione's black tights. She in turn removed his black and silver striped pants. Once those garments had then shed and discarded them over the side of the bed Harry slowly slipped between Hermione very willing thighs and they shared several passionately forceful and long kisses. Harry slowly eased his hip up between her thighs and before very gently he eased the tip of his rigid wand into the depths of Hermione's potion overflowing cauldron.

They moved at first slowly Harry's wand sinking deeply into the silky depths of Hermione's cauldron though they gradually began to move faster, and harder with their actions at the passion between them consumed them. The candles all turned a dark blue and begin to flicker up and down towards the ceiling of the office as though they were breathing for the wizard and witch within room up and down the flames flickered as their rhythm increased inching higher and higher from their brackets midway between the floor and ceiling. Harry and Hermione lost in their wild any passionate throes of lovemaking didn't hear the clock on the office wall chime midnight amidst their moans of raising ecstasy that would climax several minutes later.e His Hh

The candle flames than formed a lightly bright wall of blue fire that illumined everything in the office in a very enchanting magical sort of light, especially over the sweating and heaving bodies of Harry and Hermione. The wall blue flames would though slowly fade back to the flickering colder red and orange colors but neither Harry nor Hermione would see that for by then both had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Harry spooned up against Hermione's back a blanket draped over their naked bodies as they rested in a very deep and peaceful sleep, that both would learn later that they needed it for the days, weeks and months to come after this accidentally of the flower of passion that had blossomed between them. They now were more than just friends, in-laws, but victims of their released passions to be heated lover forever more.


End file.
